Danlop Duq
Beq Morstrarus: "What is honor without life?" Aran Ku: "A burden that I must bear." Danlop Duq, also known as the Mech-'Yard', is the ninth of eighty-six moons from Planet Dupytor, the sixth planet from Sun 234 in the Danlop Duq System of the Algra Galactus Galaxy in the 2nd Quadrant of the Axle. The moon was originally inhabited by monstrously large plants, but entered an ice age more than 400,000,000 years ago that killed all life on its surface, leaving rich deposits of oil all throughout the world. The extinction of all life on its surface also exposed all sorts of ores, which were made all the more tantalizing when thousands of ore-rich spacestones crashed into the moon 1,000 years ago. Shortly after Planet Algra Geq entered the Universal Union, they began surveying all surrounding galaxies for potential colonization sites. They happened upon Danlop Duq, naming it for the Last High King of the Toads, who is "wisely" said to have submitted to the will of humankind, and the Mur after they intervened to stop the Algra Gequans from driving the Kriliki to extinction. The ex-King Danlop Duq even lived to visit the moon he was named after, and was buried at space wearing one of the first Goliath Suits ever produced on the moon. Danlop Duq's terrain, and rich ore deposits meant that it became a full fledged factory world within three years of its discovery. It should be noted that Gequans do not normally rely on fossil fuels, having long attained methods of nuclear fusion. The oil on Danlop Duq is notably anomalous, however, and the release of greenhouse gases is thought to be harmless on the barren world. This anomalous oil is sold as an exotic fuel. Just a few gallons of the liquid can propel a gigantic spaceship for years. Here frog suits are produced en masse for thousands of sapient species, hundreds of armies, for explorers, collectors, and even just for other companies that require workers be in space for extended periods of time (e.g. the upkeep of space stations, most notably Harvester Space Station, meaning that to an extent Danlop Duq participates in illegal dealings to sell mechanized suits of armor to Hammer & Sickle). Most notably, Danlop Duq is privately contracted to the Algra Gequan Armed Forces (A.G.A.F.) to meet a certain quota of Goliath Suits per year. Goliath Suits are a specialized type of frog suits specifically outfitted for the bodies of Goliath Frogs, a biologically engineered type of bullfrog. They are enormous, compared to most frogs, and even rival dwarf humans in weight. Their size allows for them to fully operate Goliath Suits. But since Gequans tend to have unparalleled mastery over frog suits, this means that despite being members of one of the smallest sapient species of aliens (competing only with the sand cat-like dunids of Planet Geirkomo), Goliaths operate the largest frog suits in the universe, making them some of the most-famed warriors of the Universal Union. Their whisker swords, extendable swords hidden in the snouts of the frog-like operations helmet of their suits, are especially iconic. One of the most famous duels in all of universal history occurred between the geomancer Aran Ku, and the Goliath Beq Morstrarus on Danlop Duq when a nearly successful coup on the Planet Yrkatha attempted to seize some of the more important worlds of the Universal Union. Lavasword, and whisker clashed, as robed warrior monk fought frog space marine in a massive abandoned factory of Danlop Duq. Neither warrior won, and still all over the universe young children debate about whether or not geomancer or Goliaths are better warriors, and both are idealized as noble, and powerful. Category:Cosmology Category:Worlds Category:Universal Union Category:Locations Category:History Category:Huron Space